


Irish Coffee

by smartcookie727



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Friendship, Gajevy - Freeform, Irish Coffee, Nalu - Freeform, lelu brotp, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartcookie727/pseuds/smartcookie727
Summary: Oneshot. It's the night before Levy's wedding, and tradition states that she can't stay with Gajeel, so it's girls night at Lucy's. The two reminisce on wonderful times and get a little tipsy as the night unfolds. A fluffy look into Levy and Lucy's friendship, filled with laughter, whiskey, & a bond all their own. Dragonslayers have been known to try breaking into Lucy's apartment.





	Irish Coffee

Eighteen hours until the wedding. Levy clutched her stomach, laughing, as she snuggled against the fluffy pillow resting on her best friend. Sweet alcohol tickled her tongue, and she finished the last sip of her drink.

"I miss times like this," she sighed, "When was our last sleepover?"

"Not since you moved out of Fairy Hills," Lucy replied. A smile crept across her face as she thought back on countless nights huddled under blankets, watching movies, and joking about books and boys. Those nights were when Lucy realized she'd found a friend to lean on; in good times and bad, she'd always be able to count on Levy. A loud chime came from the microwave, and both girls jumped up from the couch, falling into their designated snack preparation roles like no time had passed. Lucy grabbed the popcorn, adding an extra dusting of salt, while Levy carefully walked back with their drinks. Reaching for her mug, the one covered in constellations, Lucy took a sip of Levy's latest concoction. Alcohol burned her throat unexpectedly, forcing her to gasp. "What is this?"

"Irish coffee," Levy giggled, "Gajeel taught me. Once you have a little whiskey in your coffee you'll never go back to just cream." Her face was tinged pink by laughter and drink.

Lucy put down her mug and eyed her friend. "I think he's rubbing off on you a little too much."

Levy sighed, letting her head fall onto the pillow. "Not tonight he's not." A brief moment passed in silence before both girls exploded in laughter, blushing even more. Innuendos went out the door during girls' night.

"It’s a tradition," Lucy chided.

"A stupid tradition," Levy grumbled back, fisting another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Don’t have too much of that Gajeel coffee. We need to finish painting your nails." 

Levy giggled, wiggling her toes as she admired the single layer of deep blue chosen just for the next day. "I can do whatever I want. It's my wedding tomorrow, and besides, you're the one painting." Suddenly, a hiccup erupted from Lucy’s mouth, and the girls locked eyes, the apartment filling once again with laughter.

"I've only had 2 drinks! I can't be this tipsy yet." Tears prickled her eyes with every giggle.

"I dunno, Lu. That’s your tell. Everyone knows."

A loud crack came from the television, startling the pair. They had been talking so intently the movie was long forgotten. Lucy's eyes flicked around to her window, then back to Levy, who had a wicked smile on her face.

"Is Natsu still breaking in instead of just using the door?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Maybe." Lucy averted her gaze. Natsu's affinity for using anything but a door to enter her apartment had been going on for so long she'd had to replace the window...twice.

Levy laughed, sighing, "I'll be surprised if Gajeel doesn’t come by at least once to try and break me out."

"Why?" Lucy mused. Levy didn't have to say a word, her unwavering expression was enough of an answer. Light laughter resonated in their mugs as the girls drank. "Dragonslayers—so needy. They can barely spend one night away without—" A furious blush spread across Lucy's face as she realized how loose Gajeel's coffee had made her tongue.

Levy snickered. "Looks like that tradition won't be fun for either of us."

"And I'm not even the one getting married."

Triumphantly, Levy slammed her empty mug down on the table. "Ok, let's play a game. Last book you bought. Go!" Lucy drummed her fingers on her cup, trying to come up with a plausible excuse. "Come on," Levy teased, "If you wait any longer I'll be married by the second guess."

Sighing, Lucy gave in, alcohol having washed away any decent deception she could think of. "I haven't read it yet." She pulled out a book wrapped in red, mumbling, "It's not for me; it's for you—a girlfriend gift before the wedding." Lucy handed it over reluctantly, the surprise ruined. Levy hefted the book in her hands, fingers tracing the edges.

"I'm guessing 200-230 pages." Deftly, she tore off the wrapping.

"It’s the next book in that series you showed me. I was able to get an advanced copy with my publishing connections." Levy sat there agape, then pounced on her best friend, squishing her in a giant hug.

"Thanks, Lu. This is so sweet. I love it." Levy sat back up, admiring the intricate cover. "And I'll be sure to loan it to ya when I'm done."

Levy jumped at a loud thump against the wall, followed by cursing and teasing laughter she knew all too well. She smiled devilishly and leaped off the couch before Lucy could grab her. Leaning out the window, Levy shouted, "Back off, Dragneel, she's mine tonight." As she ducked back into the living room, she caught a glimpse of pink hair dart behind the corner of the building. Satisfied and giggling wildly, Levy flopped onto the couch. Lucy sat down next to her hysterical friend and passed her a mug painted with books.

"Refill." Lucy smiled, putting her own mug up to her lips.

"Gotta be my last one or I won't get any sleep." Levy took a large sip and cupped her mouth as the alcohol seared through her. "Is there anything but whiskey in this?” she shouted.

"Nope," Lucy laughed, "You ran through all of my coffee." Levy blushed and mumbled an apology. Playfully, Lucy pushed her arm then pulled her in close, earning a squeaky laugh. "Just call it really Irish coffee." 

Levy snuggled against her, hugging Lucy tight. "You're the best, Lu." 

"Only the best for you."

Levy chuckled, eyelids growing heavy. “I have the best friend in the world, the best fiance in the world, and the best drink in the world. I have it all.” Her head fell slowly, resting on Lucy’s shoulder.

“You do, Levy. I wouldn’t let you go for anyone who wasn’t the best, and Gajeel is just that. I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m happy too,” Levy slurred, “I’m glad we did this. So promise me, after I’m married, we’ll still have sleepovers every once in awhile.”

Lucy giggled and flicked her nose. “You got it, girlie.”

A loud rasp against the window stirred the sleepy pair a few minutes later, followed by a gruff voice calling Levy’s name.

“I guess that would be Irish coffee at the window?” Lucy teased.

“I told ya he would show up and attempt a jailbreak,” Levy yawned, standing up. “Your dragonslayer already came by, guess it’s time to deal with mine.” Lucy’s eyes sparkled watching how Levy couldn’t help but beam down at Gajeel even as she yelled at him. And though their sleepovers were destined to end early from now on, it was worth it to see her best friend smile more than ever before.


End file.
